Frozen Rain
by CopDog
Summary: Gruvia Week 2015 baby! Collection of all the Gruvia prompts written by me. All in Gray's POV or centered around his thoughts because he needs some love after the previous few chapters. *Spoiler warning for the manga. Warning: mostly angst because I'm in an angst Gruvia mood.* Day 1: Hair Day 2: Quiet Day 3: Bloom Day 4: Demons Day 5: Dancing Day 6: Light Day 7: Sweet
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Hair**

Gray stared into the mirror, fixing his appearance for another day in Avatar. Another day of finding his unltimate goal, the book of END. As he adjusted his dark trench coat, his now blood red eyes skimmed over his reflection. He brought a hand up to come through his hair, slicking it back the way he liked.

A kind, smiling, flushed face popped into his mind, blinding him in what would be all her glory were she here.

"Gray-sama~ Your hair looks so dreamy~" her love-struck voice rang through his mind.

Guilt sprang through Gray, his eyes flashed back to their original blue for a moment.

Damn it. Any spare moment that wasn't spent thinking about preventing END from entering the world, was spent on thinking about her the person he had left behind. Why did that woman haunt him? Why would she invade his thoughts?

_Because you care_, his inner voice called, the inner voice that he gave up 6 long months ago.

_I don't care about that damn woman, or anything from my old life_, he called back.

But, looking to his hair again, and moving his hand to fix the stray piece that fell loose proved otherwise. His eyes flashed blue again. Maybe he did give a damn about her, but he wouldn't admit it.

**Yeah, I know pretty short, but I'm gonna try to make the others longer. I've been in a bit of a writer's block, so updates on other stories may have to wait a little longer. Please favorite, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**Cop, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gruvia Week Day 2: Quiet**

To be honest, Gray loved the quiet (though you probably wouldn't guess considering the guild he comes from). He found it peaceful, a time to keep your thoughts, to let your mind wander, to enjoy the moment. Quiet, Gray thought, was comfortable.

Now, he hated it, _loathed_ it to no end.

He stared at her all-too-pale face that sat in his lap. Her breathless figure half-lay on the cold ground, unmoving. Her soft blue hair gather around her head, forming a halo of sorts, and framing her beautiful face. Her usual hat lay somewhere, forgotten, Her ocean deep eyes were open, lifeless.

If she wasn't so cold (especially to him, an ice mage), if her conservative clothing wasn't stained with the red of her own blood, Gray would've thought she looked perfect (of course he wouldn't admit that, even to himself). But, she was. She was laying motionless, and quiet,_ too quiet_, and dead.

_Dead._

He didn't find it right that Juvia wasn't freaking out while held her in his arms. He didn't find it right that she coouldn't say a word, not even to comfort him. She could no longer swoon, or talk, or fight, or speak, she was just quiet.

He despised this quiet, despised it with his very being. Because this quiet, he knew, would never end. And that broke him.

**Sorry I missed a couple of days! And sorry it's so short. I was tired and honestly could not focus on anything, so here is day 2. I'll post the other 2 prompts (yesterday's and today's) as soon as I write them. Don't forget to review.**

**Cop, not signing out because I have more to post. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gruvia Week Day 3: Bloom**

Juvia was... strange, at first, for lack of a better word. She was as gloomy as the rain that surrounded her and the way she acted, he couldn't tell if she was smart and was just tricking him, or if she was a total and complete nut-head. One minute she acted like she didn't want to fight him, but the next she attacked him full-force with a stream of boiling hot water. Honestly, he really didn't know what to think.

But, then, she was about to fall to her death, and worse, she looked like she accepted it. She looked like she felt it was only right. And, being the person he is, Gray couldn't accept that. He had experience with death, and he knew all that did was make the people around you hurt. He couldn't let her die, and so, he saved her, and the rain that surrounded them cleared up, and the clouds revealed the ever beautiful blue sky. And when he looked down to her, he couldn't help but feel that the face she made when she saw the sky was the most beautiful thing he'd seen.

And, he felt that there was a strong possibility that he was doomed to fall.

That didn't last long, though, because she became unconscious right after, and he swore he saw hearts in her eyes.

Not too long after everything with the Phantom Lord had settled down, he always had the feeling he was being watched. Gray brushed it off, thinking that maybe he was going crazy, but that feeling didn't go away.

Then, he met her again during the dealings with the tower of heaven. And he knew as soon as she protected him that she was definitely his ally. She seemed to have wanted to change, and he welcomed it. He let her join them, somehow knowing that she would be useful.

And she was.

Juvia, then, joined the guild. She was now family, and she fit in with the rest of them. She showed everyone that she could be trusted, and that she cared for all of them. She showed that kind of thing to him especially, and he couldn't understand why. Any spare chance she had she proclaimed love for him, and he couldn't understand why.

And, one day she told him how she came to feel what she did. He could get where she was coming from, but he knew he wasn't some kind of hero. He thought, in those early days, that she would get over it, that it wouldn't last long.

And, boy, was he wrong.

Seven long years passed, and the GMG came along. Gray started to feel weird. He knew why, and he wanted to stop it, so the night when Erza told him that he should set things straight with Juvia, he decided to tell her that he didn't feel the same way. Of course, the dragon thing happened, and that plan got interrupted. He swore at one point, he saw himself die for her, he swore that he saw the fear he felt when he saw the small dragon come out of nowhere, aiming for her, but he couldn't accept it. When that incident was over in they were at the ball, he tried to cut it off, but she wouldn't give up.

And, it scared him.

After Tartarus, Gray decided it wasn't bad to get close to Juvia. Maybe it was fine if he developed feelings for her. Maybe it was worth it. She had done so many things for him in the time he knew (not counting the seven years), maybe it was time to give back. He still had a mission, though, and that was to defeat END.

Still, Gray felt that after that was over, if he made it out alive, it would be a good thing to keep Juvia in his life. So, for six months after the guild's disbandment, they trained. They worked hard and lived together. She was somewhat calmer, she made dinner for him. She did try to sleep in his bed once, but of course, stopped that. Life was great.

And, then his Demon slayer mark stared to grown, it started to consume him. It whispered dark things him, things about how hungry it was, how it needed something to kill, how it needed to kill a demon. It whispered about how he was betraying his dad, how he was wasting his time living with this girl, how he needed to act as soon as he could.

Gray tried to fight it. He tried to swallow the urges he got, and he found himself going out for longer amounts of time everyday.

And, when he left for good, he would sometimes wake up not knowing what was happening, wishing he was with Juvia, but knowing he couldn't go back.

Any spare moment he broke through the surface of his insanity he thought about Juvia, and even with her not there, the feelings he felt continued to bloom. There really was no stopping it.

**Here's for yesterday. Sorry if it's not that good, I sorta rushed. i think I'll give my brain a break now and post today's a little later. Please remember to review.**

**Cop, signing out until tonight.**


End file.
